Big Daddy
Big Daddy is a primary character in the first Kick-Ass comic book story and film. Overview His real name is Damon Macready and after being framed for drug-dealing by a crime lord named Frank D'Amico, he went to jail for five years. Sometime during this five-year period, his pregnant wife commited suicide by drug overdose, but luckily, the baby named Mindy, lived. After his five-year sentence was over, he became Mindy's legal guardian and started to train her to be a deadly assassin. After Dave Lizewski decides to to become the superhero, Kick-Ass, Damon and Mindy (Hit-Girl) also decide it is their turn to become heroes and fight crime, but unlike Kick-Ass, they kill their victims Big Daddy is later revealed to be delusional and a comic book fan, and the backstory given for his origin is false. His wife is still alive and he practically kidnapped Mindy to train her to be an assassin, justifying his actions by saying he wanted to make her life interesting. Taking on an organized crime family was justified simply by the fact that they "needed a bad guy." Still, in spite of these delusions, Big Daddy did care for Hit Girl and genuinely wanted her to be an effective force against crime, believing that taking away her childhood in the name of justice was perfectly acceptable. In spite of being a former accountant, Big Daddy is shown to be a professional crimefighter. Funding his crusade by selling comics and looting his victims, he has been training his daughter Hit-Girl to become a lethal vigilante. He himself is quite adept at firearms though most of the missions shown to the reader are mainly accomplished by Hit-Girl, with Big Daddy providing armed support as a sniper. It is revealed that he and his daughter have been living on the run for years under many false identities. Mobster John Genovese (Frank D'Amico in the movie) was very angry that his organization was being targetted and so he arranged for his son to become Red Mist, seemingly another superhero. They planned a double cross that led to Big Daddy's death, although Hit-Girl did avenge him and take down the organization. Notes In the film adaptation, Big Daddy is played by Nicolas Cage. His full name is given as Damon MacCready and he wears a different costume, described in the dialogue as resembling Batman's outfit. He is also shown to be as effective as Hit-Girl, brutally accomplishing at least one mission by himself and possibly several more. In the film, his purported origin as an ex-cop and his motivations for fighting crime are genuine. His death in the film features being burnt to death. Writer Mark Millar considers that the plot twist regarding Big Daddy's background would not have worked in the film adaptation, and would have "messed up the structure of the movie". Personality In both the film and the comics, it is shown that Big Daddy may be insane, as he considers turning his daughter into a murderous vigilante normal and he is very merciless when dealing with criminals (even minor criminals) despite being a super-hero. Hit-Girl has also brutally killed people with no mercy as well. Big Daddy also shoots his daughter in the chest twice to show her what it feels like. Trivia *As Big Daddy, Damon has stuck on facial hair to resemble a possible goatee with the chin hair removed. While Damon, he only has a small moustache (probably also stuck on by Nicolas when he plays the part). *In the film, his daughter is 11 years old but swears in about every scene she is in twice, while Big Daddy never swears in the film, but talks quite calmy. Category:Characters Category:Heroes